


Show Me That You Love Me

by Kacka



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Social Media, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9844037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kacka/pseuds/Kacka
Summary: Clarke:WTF???Bellamy:I see you got my flowers.Clarke:They’re hard to miss seeing as they take up MY WHOLE CUBICLEIt smells like a rainforestMy allergies are killing meSeriously. Why.Bellamy:Can’t I just show my fake girlfriend that I appreciate her?





	

(Monday, Feb 6)

**Clarke:** FYI, I’m telling my coworkers that we’re dating so this creep will stop hitting on me  
AT WORK

**Bellamy:** You can’t just leave it at that.  
How creepy are we talking?    
You know if I don’t get specifics my mind jumps straight to the worst-case scenario.

**Clarke:** It’s not that big a deal? Mostly just annoying  
But he won’t take no for an answer so I told him I had a boyfriend

**Bellamy:** Not a girlfriend?

**Clarke:** They know I’m bi already because I ranted about gross stereotypes at the Christmas party  
It’s why they instituted a two-drink limit  
And if he doesn’t respect my hard “no” I doubt he’ll respect my girlfriend’s so  
Boyfriend

**Bellamy:** You sure you don’t want to date him? He sounds like a charmer.

**Clarke:** I was sure the first fifteen times he asked and my decision hasn’t wavered.  
I wouldn’t have even mentioned it to you except I know Anya comes to the bar sometimes and I didn’t want you to blow my cover

**Bellamy:** Consider your cover secure.

**Clarke:** Thanks. I owe you one.

**Bellamy:** What are fake boyfriends for?

* * *

(Wednesday, Feb 8)

**Clarke:** WTF???

**Bellamy:** I see you got my flowers.

**Clarke:** They’re hard to miss seeing as they take up MY WHOLE CUBICLE  
It smells like a rainforest  
My allergies are killing me  
Seriously. Why.

**Bellamy:** Can’t I just show my fake girlfriend that I appreciate her?  
Why must you always assume I have ulterior motives?

**Clarke:** Because I know how expensive flowers can be and you’re the biggest coupon-clipping Scrooge I know

**Bellamy:** I’m helping!  
I’m just trying to back up your story, Princess.

**Clarke:** You’re just trying to embarrass me in front of my coworkers is what you’re doing

**Bellamy:** Remember that time you made me do karaoke with you?  
Some might consider us even now.

**Clarke:** You know Valentine’s Day is next week right? If you do something like this on a random Wednesday, you’re going to have to do something for that too or else Cage will think we’ve broken up

**Bellamy:** So I’m going to have to top myself is what you’re saying.

**Clarke:** I don’t think that’s what I said at all

**Bellamy:** If you insist, Princess.

**Clarke:** I don’t insist. I STRONGLY DO NOT INSIST.

**Bellamy:** Unrelated question: what song would you most like to have serenaded to you?

**Clarke:** If that’s how it’s gonna be then start preparing yourself  
Cause it’s on, Blake

**Bellamy:** Dammit, I did not think this through.

* * *

**Monty:** I don’t get the problem here. He sent you flowers. That’s a nice gesture, right?  
I love getting flowers.

**Clarke:** Flowers are a nice gesture  
Bellamy sent me an entire garden  
This means war

**Monty:** The lady doth protest too much, methinks

**Clarke:** The lady is ignoring that

* * *

(Saturday, Feb 11)

**Miller:** Dude.  
Why is there a cookie cake on our counter with an icing dick on it?

**Bellamy:** Valentine’s Day is Tuesday and Clarke is trying to psych me out.

**Miller:** Do I even want to know?

**Bellamy:** I sent her a huge flower arrangement at work and it might have been a little over the top, so she’s retaliating with something super embarrassing for Valentine’s.

**Miller:** You? Over the top? Hard to believe.  
Should’ve guessed this was some weird foreplay between you guys.

**Bellamy:** Be nice or you don’t get to eat my dick cake.

**Miller:** gtfo

* * *

(Monday, Feb 13)

**Bellamy:** I can’t believe you would spend good money on something like this.

**Clarke:** Can’t you, though?

**Bellamy:** Okay I take it back.  
What I really can’t believe is that someone made a Snuggie for two.

**Clarke:** Can’t you, though?

**Bellamy:** How much did you bribe that undergrad?

**Clarke:** I paid him for a service. That’s different from bribery.

**Bellamy:** You do know UPS already exists? FedEx? Even the postal system?

**Clarke:** They wouldn’t have delivered it in the middle of your class or made you open it in front of your students  
Which was the whole point, really  
I almost got you this instead:

 

**Bellamy:**  Dodged that bullet I guess.  
Could they look any more uncomfortable?

**Clarke:** I’m just glad it has a hood. I can’t tell you how often my left ear gets cold.

**Bellamy:** You think you’ve won but just wait, Princess. Tomorrow you’re in for a rude awakening.

**Clarke:** Bring it, Blake. This was just the appetizer.

* * *

**Clarke:** You sure you don’t mind?

**Raven:** Mind? HELL NO i don’t mind.  
I hardly ever get to use my lock-picking skills anyways  
He’s gonna flip his shit

**Clarke:** tbh I’m kind of weirdly excited to see what he has planned

**Raven:** It’s not weird if you’ve met you  
Or Bellamy  
You guys deserve each other

**Clarke:** Please don’t start

* * *

(Tuesday, Feb 14)

**Clarke:** Roan just came in to pass along a message that our reservations at McDonald’s are confirmed  
Weak sauce  
Although he will be insufferable about this for basically ever

**Bellamy:** Don’t worry, I’m just getting warmed up.

**Clarke:** Are we really getting dinner though?

**Bellamy:** We can. If you want. I don’t have other plans for tonight.

**Clarke:** Wow, you really know how to sweep a girl off her feet

**Bellamy:** Clarke, I always want to hang out with you.  
No matter what day it is.

**Clarke:** That’s more like it

**Bellamy:** So come to my place tonight and I’ll cook for you.  
After, we can try out that double snuggie and watch Star Wars or something.

**Clarke:** Honestly sounds like the ideal way to spend Valentine's Day

**Bellamy:** My thoughts exactly.

* * *

**Bellamy:** You’ve got to be joking.  
Edible.  
Meat.  
Underwear.

**Clarke:** I think the preferred term is ‘brief jerky’ ;)

**Bellamy:** THERE ARE ANTS ON MY DESK, CLARKE.  
ANTS.

**Clarke:** At least I had Raven leave it in your office instead of delivering it in front of your class this time!

* * *

**Clarke:** A STRIP TEASE?  
REALLY BELLAMY???

**Bellamy:** Half a strip tease. Just the top half.  
Because I’m classy like that.

**Clarke:** Why would my boyfriend send me a strippergram???  
Wouldn’t he just give me a private show at home???????

**Bellamy:** I did not think of that.  
They at least caught you at lunch and not in the office, right?

**Clarke:** Small mercies  
How’d you know where I was going to eat, anyway?

**Bellamy:** You always go to that sandwich place on Tuesdays.

**Clarke:** I may never be able to show my face there again  
Also I didn’t know I was that predictable

**Bellamy:** Maybe I just know you really well.

**Clarke:** A blessing and a curse

* * *

**Monty to [Adventure Squad]:** Who’s winning?

**Miller:** There are no winners here, only losers.

**Bellamy:** Clarke got a lap dance and I’m making her dinner.  
All I got are ants.

**Raven:** And edible underwear.

**Miller:** File that under things I never wanted to know.

**Bellamy:** Don’t think I’ve forgotten your part in this, Reyes.  
There will be retaliation.

**Clarke:** Yeah, I’m coming out ahead for sure.  
But I have one more surprise left.

**Bellamy:** Don’t get cocky, Princess. I’ve got something up my sleeve too.

**Raven:** So it’s going well, I guess

**Miller:** Maybe for them. My psyche will never be the same.

* * *

**Bellamy:** I feel like the biggest tool right now.

**Clarke:** Why is that?

**Bellamy:** Because somebody had a giant stuffed bear and a bouquet of THIRTY HELIUM BALLOONS delivered to my class today.  
Do you even know how many that is?  
It’s a lot.

**Clarke:** Do your students just think we’re the cutest?  
My coworkers have decided we’re in a prank war (accurate) and that it’s adorable and romantic (questionable)

**Bellamy:** I didn’t pop the balloons in front of them so I’m pretty sure they still respect me, which is probably the most I can hope for.  
I feel like the old man from Up right now.

**Clarke:** Well you both hate people and wear elbow patches

**Bellamy:** Plus I’m holding a MILLION BALLOONS.

**Clarke:** Yeah, that too :)

* * *

**Clarke:** Didn’t you say you had one last surprise?

**Bellamy:** Is the suspense killing you?

**Clarke:** YES.

* * *

**Clarke:** I’m on my way over  
Your grand finale is still MIA

**Bellamy:** Maybe that’s what I want you to think.

**Clarke:** Maybe the strippergram was you peaking early and now you’re trying to save face.

**Bellamy:** Maybe you should get over here already. I’m starving.

**Clarke:** Patience. I’m going to stop at the store on the way and grab that IPA you like so it might be a few extra minutes

**Bellamy:** You don’t have to do that.

**Clarke:** I know :)

* * *

**Monty:** You’re staying over tonight, right?

**Nate:** Bellamy is cooking a romantic dinner for Clarke. On VALENTINE’S DAY. They’re gonna bang and I’m not going home for like a week.  
Plus you’re there, so your apartment is in all ways better.

**Monty:** I am a perk :)

**Nate:** That’s what I’m saying.

* * *

**Raven to [Adventure Squad]:** Please confirm that this fb video of Bellamy’s flash mob PROPOSAL is part of this ridiculous prank war

**Monty:** Seconded

**Clarke:** Confirmed: the proposal was fake  
The flash mob was real  
We didn’t know Roan would be at the restaurant across the street  
Or that he’d film and post it

**Raven:** And the part where you guys are making out?

**Clarke:** ...that part is real.

**Bellamy:** Seriously, you guys know better than to believe I’d propose to someone on the first date, right?

**Miller:** No comment.

**Monty:** Seconded

**Clarke:** If you ever propose to me for real and a flash mob is in any way involved, I’m saying no and bailing

**Bellamy:** Noted.

**Raven:** Aren’t you guys in the same room right now???

**Clarke:** I wanted it on the record

* * *

(Wednesday, February 15)

**Clarke:** I’ve had three people congratulate me today

**Bellamy:** Why? They already thought we were dating.

**Clarke:** Well there was that part with the very public engagement  
Everyone I work with thinks I’m really getting married  
You realize what this means, right?

**Bellamy:** Us being in a relationship? I’m familiar with the concept.

**Clarke:** It means you’re in it for the long con

**Bellamy:** Yeah, but we already knew that.  
Just don’t think I’m going easy on you next year.

**Clarke:** Don’t you worry.  
I wouldn’t dream of it.

**Author's Note:**

> because I read [this buzzfeed article](https://www.buzzfeed.com/bullo/americans-on-valentines-day) and couldn't not write something with Brief Jerky in it


End file.
